elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Auch ohne Elefanten den Eintritt wert - 01.02.2014. *Elephant Campaign: The Samburu know the land and its animals better than anyone: ‘The elephant is an elder to us – it is taboo to hurt one’ - 01.02.2014. *Zoo's baby elephant gets a name - Man Jai - 01.02.2014. *The day an elephant walked on the River Thames - 01.02.2014. *Das Mammut war nur ein kleiner Elefant - 31.01.2014. *Umwelt-Beamter posiert mit totem Elefanten - 31.01.2014. *Photos: Elephants Moved Across Africa in Risky Operation - 31.01.2014. *Photos: Elephant logging in Myanmar - 31.01.2014. *Forest officials cremate carcass of ageing elephant - 31.01.2014. *Teacher relives elephant attack - 31.01.2014. *The Elephant Who Stole My Heart - 30.01.2014. *Rettungsaktion für Wald-Elefanten in Afrika - 29.01.2014. *Diana gaat zich inzetten voor olifanten - 29.01.2014. *Success and Tragedy: IFAW’s Project to Relocate Elephants in Côte d’Ivoire - 29.01.2014. *Ivory Coast resorts to elephant relocation as habitats shrink - 29.01.2014. *Try to Smuggle an Illegal Elephant Tusk Out of Kenya, Pay a $230,000 Fine - 29.01.2014. *Schnee-Premiere für Elefant Iqhwa - 28.01.2014. *Elephant Fat Farm in the Works - 28.01.2014. *What elephants can teach us about the importance of female leadership - 27.01.2014. *Elephant “fat farm” plans to open in Northern California - 27.01.2014. *Elephant Appeal: Ivory owners are urged to do their bit by sacrificing artefacts - 27.01.2014. *Victims accuse tourist behind elephant video of leaving them for dead - 27.01.2014. *Elephant Preserve Planned in California for 'Near-Wild' Herd - 26.01.2014. *Zoo Zürich: Die Elefanten proben den Umzug - und das schon seit Monaten - 26.01.2014. *Jetzt redet das Paar, das unter einen Elefanten kam - 26.01.2014. *Kapil Sharma urges fans to support elephant rescue campaign - 26.01.2014. *Book review: 'Behemoth: The History of the Elephant in America' - 26.01.2014. *Proposal follows elephant attack - 26.01.2014. *Transitional elephant fossils found - 26.01.2014. *Flying the flag in elephant polo world championships - 26.01.2014. *«Ich konnte dem kleinen Elefanten nicht helfen» - 25.01.2014. *Teacher describes horrifying moment rampaging elephant flipped car and gored her leg with tusk - 25.01.2014. *At the Oregon Zoo, tuberculosis treatment goes well for Rama the elephant, not for Packy - 25.01.2014. *Thai elephant attack: Is that what killed Lily Glidden? - 25.01.2014. *Zoo celebrates elephant’s 31st birthday - 25.01.2014. *Ivory Coast elephants get new home as habitat shrinks - 25.01.2014. *British teacher gored by elephant tells how tourists left her for dead - 25.01.2014. *Saving Elephants in Laos - 25.01.2014. *Stone quarrying, encroachment destroying elephant habitat - 25.01.2014. *Woman dies after elephant accidentally stamps on her - 25.01.2014. *Teacher tells of elephant attack terror - 25.01.2014. *Arjun Rampal fights for the safety of abused elephant Sunder - 25.01.2014. *Human, elephant conflict takes a new dimension - 25.01.2014. *Kenya Widlife Service plan elephant census of Tsavo ecosystem - 25.01.2014. *Elefanten sorgen für mehr Besucher im Opel-Zoo - 24.01.2014. *Oregon Zoo elephant, Packy, has active TB - 24.01.2014. *Ivory Coast pilots elephant rescue - 24.01.2014. *'Fearless' American woman trampled to death by elephants in Thailand identified as Lily Glidden - 24.01.2014. *Tricia the elephant is ready to party at Perth Zoo - 24.01.2014. *Will Arjun Rampal win justice for Sunder, the abused elephant? - 24.01.2014. *Ivory Coast's Elephant Relocation Program Is First Of Its Kind In Africa - 24.01.2014. *Tufts Graduate Trampled To Death By Elephants In Thailand - 24.01.2014. *No measure to curb elephant deaths on track - 24.01.2014. *Perth's favourite elephant, Tricia, turns 57 - 24.01.2014. *Hormones turn Groucho, the Peyton Manning of Denver Zoo elephants, into Richard Sherman - 24.01.2014. *Thai elephant attack: Victim in Thai elephant attack was woman from New York - 24.01.2014. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen